


By Morning We're One and the Same

by bertie456 (bertee)



Series: Bones: You're Lovely to Me [19]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-01
Updated: 2008-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 20:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/bertie456





	By Morning We're One and the Same

_A body at rest tends to stay at rest unless acted upon by a net external force._

Lying back on her partner's couch, Brennan let her eyes drift shut as she snuggled comfortably into the soft leather. She felt a small pang of guilt at the thought of Booth arriving home from work only to find his girlfriend snoozing quietly on his sofa, but this was quickly quashed by the rationale that if he didn't want her to nap, he should either get home earlier or buy less sleep-conducive furniture.

As she rolled onto her back, her drowsy mind began to wander back to the conversation she'd had with him almost a year earlier, in which he'd been adamant that two people could become one during love-making. He'd disguised his intent with generalisations, but both of them were fully aware of exactly which couple he'd been talking about.

A slight feeling of discontent washed over her at the memory as she tried and failed to remember whether the prophesied merging of two into one had ever occurred during their four month relationship. Unable to recall the feeling of becoming one with Booth, she pushed the thought to the side, dismissing it as illogical and yet another example of her partner's lack of appreciation for the laws of nature.

Letting her arms rest across her stomach, Brennan sighed softly in annoyance as the thought re-emerged, apparently dissatisfied with being dragged from the depths of her mind and not being fully resolved. Frustrated, she racked her brain again, trying to think of something that would pacify the nagging thought. Yes, sex with Booth was amazing, mind-blowing, earth-shattering, and all the other descriptions so beloved of romance novels, but during the act, she was generally more focused on the coming aspect rather than the becoming.

Making a mental note to ask Booth whether there'd been any becoming on his part, she let herself relax again, curiosity now sated, and allowed the sofa to work its slumber-inducing magic.

 _A body in uniform motion tends to stay in uniform motion unless acted upon by a net external force._

Meanwhile, Booth jogged up the stairs to his apartment, loosening his constricting work tie before checking his watch for confirmation that time had not somehow miraculously stopped and that he was still late in getting home from work. Hoping that Brennan wasn't feeling particularly cranky today, he unlocked the front door and entered, depositing his files on a nearby table before calling apologetically, "Bones, you here?"

No reply came. Since the present of a woman's coat and high heels indicated that she was indeed there, Booth tried again, "Look, Bones, I'm sorry I'm late but some jackass from Accounting found a problem with my expenses and I had to go explain that the stuff I broke in the Carter pursuit was a valid..."

He trailed off as he rounded the corner to the lounge, catching sight of his partner for the first time. A smile spread across his face as he saw her stretched out on his couch, her breathing slow and peaceful. He stood by the wall for a few moments, enthralled by the tiny details, such as the way she tucked her toes under his couch cushions for warmth, and the way she unconsciously twitched her nose as she slept, like a rabbit dreaming of a juicy carrot.

Brought out of his trance by a small contented sigh from his girlfriend, Booth slipped his shoes off before going to crouch beside her, gently brushing a few wayward locks out of her face. She stirred slightly but didn't open her eyes, and Booth's inner white knight couldn't resist the fairytale cliche that now seemed so appropriate.

 _Electrical charge can neither be created nor destroyed._

Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, his hand gently cupping her cheek as he did so. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her shift slightly, her lips involuntarily parting at the familiar feeling of warmth that accompanied his touch. Knowing that she was definitely awake now, Booth deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips and savoring the flavor of her on his tastebuds while his hand slid into her loose hair, pulling her closer to him.

When they broke away from the kiss, Temperance felt him pull back and, despite keeping her eyes closed, she could almost see his dark eyes looking down at her curiously, sparkling with that gleam she knew was reserved for her alone. However, only the barest hint of a smile played on her lips as she kept her own eyes shut, maintaining the pretence of sleep.

She lay tense for a few moments, knowing that he was probably wondering whether very passionate sleep-kissing was possible. However, her confidence in Booth's abilities to read people was quickly reaffirmed as she heard him chuckle quietly, before leaning closer and whispering in a low, teasing voice, "Hmm, does Sleeping Beauty need a little more than a kiss to wake her up?"

His warm breath tickled her cheeks as he spoke, and she tried to control a shiver of anticipation. It clearly didn't work, and Booth laughed softly again before kissing her tenderly on the neck. One hand slid under her head, allowing him better access as he planted slow, searing kisses down to her collarbone, while his other rested on her ribcage, his fingertips tracing tiny circles on the fabric of her shirt. What felt like electric current pulsed through her body at his touch, and she let out a long breath in an attempt to make her body relax.

This attempt was short-lived as Booth's hand soon left her head, instead moving to flick the top buttons of her shirt open. A tiny gasp escaped her lips at the shock of the cool air on her previously covered chest, but this was superceded by a contented sigh, immediately warmed by her partner's seemingly omnipresent lips tracing an increasingly urgent path between her breasts. The warmth radiated from her lower body also, as his hand inched its way under her skirt, squeezing her thigh gently as it went.

 _Heat generated by resistance increases over time._

Swallowing hard, Temperance let her arms drop to her sides, trying to maintain what little composure she had left while Booth's arms, lips and tongue continued to explore her body. Booth, for his part, seized the opportunity presented by her movement and deftly unfastened the rest of her shirt, the blue material lying strewn open on the dark leather of the sofa. His mouth moved to her flat stomach, his kisses leaving a shimmering trail from her bra to her belly button, and her hands clenched into fists, resisting the urge to grab his hair and tug him back up to her still-covered breasts.

She instantly regretted this desire when Booth did actually turn his attention to her breasts, cupping them firmly and stroking her nipples through the silky material. Still keeping her eyes closed, she writhed slightly beneath his hands, wanting the bra removed but being stubborn enough not to give in and tell him this.

As if reading her mind, he said, knowingly, "I always liked ones with front clasps."

Temperance began to mentally chastise herself for choosing to wear a bra with hooks at the back, but her attention was drawn elsewhere when Booth decided to improvise, unhooking the removable bra straps and pushing the obstruction down to leave her exposed to him.

With intentional slowness, he kissed the underside of her left breast, working round in a lazy spiral while his fingers did the same to the other. Feeling his proximity to her hardened nipples, Temperance bit back a scream of frustration as he continued on his languid path, purposefully refusing to give her the pressure she craved. His lips got closer, and her breathing hitched at the feel of his stubble against her sensitive areola, inwardly regretting her decision to allow him to torture her like this.

Meanwhile, his other hand had returned to its position on her thigh, his fingertips now brushing the edges of her panties, nudging teasingly at the elastic without slipping inside. The throbbing between her thighs intensified and she shifted again, trying to manoeuver herself under his fingers.

For once, he obliged, running two fingers in a slow zigzag down the front of her panties but, much to her annoyance, stopping short of the place where she needed him the most. Her breathing heavy, she arched herself against him, but still his mouth and fingers remained infuriatingly out of reach.

She heard him laugh slightly, barely audible above the blood rushing in her ears, but before she could react, he caressed her firmly through her panties, causing her eyes to fly open as she gasped, "Seeley..."

 _If a force is applied to an object by motion, the object gains energy because the force is doing work._

Still hovering over her breasts, Booth looked up at her, speaking with a wicked smile, "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty."

She opened her mouth to respond to his teasing, but only produced a throaty moan as Booth lowered his lips to her nipple, sucking hard and running his teeth lightly over the nub. Urged on her his actions, Brennan dug her fingers into his short hair, tipping her head back as he stroked her again through the now damp material of her panties. Needing more, she pulled hard on his hair and his lips returned to hers, his tongue exploring her mouth as his fingers continued to rub against her most sensitive spot.

Not breaking the kiss, she bunched his shirt in her hands, rolling over slightly as she tried to pull him onto the couch on top of her. She succeeded to some extent, and Booth balanced with one leg between hers and one on the floor while her eager fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

Finally breaking away, Booth caught her hands with his, catching his breath at the same time, and nodded to the couch with a smile. "This doesn't work, Bones, remember?"

She sighed, frustrated, but fully aware that the last time they'd tried to have sex on Booth's couch, they'd fallen off mid-coitus and she'd landed on a deceptively painful dinosaur toy that Parker had left out. Looking up at her partner, she pouted playfully, "I told you to get a bigger couch."

Leaning over her again, Booth replied teasingly, "We can't all be wealthy authors, Bones." A mischievous glint came into his eyes and he held her sides firmly as he suggested, "I have got a very big floor though."

 _For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction._

Without further explanation, he rolled sideways off the sofa, pulling her with him. However, Brennan's scientific mind kicked in again, and she rolled the opposite way, causing him to lose his grip on her and fall to the floor alone and with a grunt of pain.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she looked down at him with raised eyebrows. "The floor? Booth, your bedroom's right through there."

He sighed. "Does the word 'spontaneous' mean nothing to you?"

She looked slightly offended. "I was just thinking of the carpet burn. Remember last time?"

Booth nodded, recalling exactly how painful a two hour meeting had been with carpet burns on his ass. Nevertheless, he got to his feet, determined to find some sort of balance between spontaneity and a burn-free posterior. Inspiration struck, prompted in part by his desire for release from the confines of his suit pants, and he shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, laying it on top of the carpet.

Brennan quirked an eyebrow, but said with a smile, "I don't think that's going to cover it, Booth."

Grinning, he replied, "I know that, Bones. Would you let me finish?"

"I wish you'd have let me," she muttered under her breath, but allowed him to continue anyway. A smile spread across her face as he stripped his shirt off, placing it on the floor next to his jacket.

Hands on his hips, he surveyed the make-shift bed, asking, "What do you think?"

Eyeing his still clothed lower half, she answered with mock innocence, "I don't know; I think my feet might need something underneath them."

Catching her drift, Booth gladly removed his pants and boxers, putting them next to his shirt while his partner watched in appreciation, eyes hazy with desire.

Deciding that she was wearing far too many clothes for his liking, he knelt beside the couch again, unzipping her skirt before sliding it and her panties off her legs as she commented, "You know, there was a story that Sir Walter Raleigh once put his cloak over a puddle of mud so that Queen Elizabeth I wouldn't have to step in it."

Having now divested her of her skirt, panties and stockings, Booth moved to ease her arms out of her shirt and responded with a grin, "Well, _Your Highness_ , unless Sir Walt managed to make the Queen come three times in one night, I still win."

He pulled her into a kiss before she could argue about his overly-competitive nature, his hands sliding under her ass and lifting her off the couch. She let out a muffled shriek at being suddenly airborne, but all protests melted away as he lowered her to the floor, deftly unhooking her bra before laying her down on his clothes and returning to his earlier occupation.

"Oh, god..." Temperance gasped as he flicked his tongue across her nipple, rolling the other between his fingers and becoming even harder at the noises that escaped her lips. He propped himself up on his elbow, letting his fingers trail down her stomach before slipping inside her folds, only to find her wet and ready.

He circled her sensitised nub and she thrust towards him, whispering pleadingly, "Seeley..." Unwilling to make either of them wait any longer, Booth met her eyes, planting a final kiss on her breast before slowly setting himself inside her.

 _Transforming one structure to another requires the input of energy to cross the energy barrier._

With other lovers it had sometimes been awkward. Limbs colliding, hands uncertain, minds discombobulated, all reinforcing the belief that some part of them didn't belong together like this, in this situation. With Booth, it seemed perfect.

Their legs fitted easily together, thighs touching and muscles tensing with every thrust, and they seemed to anticipate each other's arm movements, with Brennan's hand reaching down to Booth's ass while his fingers ran up her side, moulding to the curve of her breast, or stroking her cheek as he supported himself on his elbow.

Both moving at a slow, steady speed, Temperance tipped her head back as Booth's lips went to her exposed throat, kissing and nibbling her pale skin. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she was unable to pinpoint exactly where her partner's mouth was at any one time, as he covered her neck and chest in light, moist kisses. His hand found her wrist, pinning it to the floor beside her head as the pace increased slightly, and when she looked over, she could barely discern whose skin the dark tattoo marked, her vision clouded by the overwhelming sensations coursing through her body.

She felt him moving within her, and as the pressure built inside her, she couldn't distinguish between his thrusts into her and the bucking of her own hips to meet him, their movement seemingly that of a single, conjoined entity. As they both gave in to the explosion, their voices mingled in the air, with gasping, ragged cries of "Seeley" and "Temperance" reinforcing the physical union forged beneath the sound.

Breathing heavily, they slumped to the floor, Booth rolling off his partner to lie by her side on the rumpled clothes. Her head rested on his chest and she felt it rise and fall under her, matching the rhythm of her own breaths as though their bodies were slowly easing out of their shared state. Her mind slowly returned to her, regaining the ability to hear her own thoughts over the hammering of her heart.

Smiling, she glanced up at Booth, only to see him look back at her with his ever reassuring smile, and she noted with satisfaction that somehow, someway, they had become one together. Two objects had occupied the same space, the laws of physics had been broken, and she could silence the nagging thought that spoke of Booth and his empty promises.

She felt him plant a soft kiss on her head, and she moved up, trailing featherlight kisses up his chest before kissing him thoroughly on the lips, her breasts pressed against his chest as she lay across him. Feeling the kiss deepen, she smirked at the sensation of an unexpected movement against her thigh, and decided to test out one more physical law that evening.

 _What goes up must come down._


End file.
